Laisser le passé derrière soi
by StellaKiki
Summary: J'e n'ai jamais été heureuse. Entre un père absent et une mère colérique, le bonheur ne parvenait pas à se glisser dans ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que je te recontre, toi. Mon seul amour. Mon unique rêve.


**Ce OS est différent de ma fiction, et de mon OS sur Emmett et Rosalie. Il me tient à coeur, et je tenais à le partager avec vous. Oubliez un peu les bases de Twilight, je joue avec les personnages qui APPARTIENNENT À STEPHENIE MEYER et je remix leurs passés. Merci! xoxo**

Debout devant la grande baie vitrée du salon, mon regard se fondait dans la verdure épaisse. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Les frissons se dressaient sur mon épiderme et mon coeur se serrait. La peur tenait mes sentiments en otage. Je jouais, sans réellement le savoir, avec cette Ô combien jolie bague qui habillait mon annulaire gauche depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Je rayonnais littéralement de bonheur. J'étais comblée et si fière. Comment pouvais-je être heureuse à ce point et me sentir aussi meurtrie à l'intérieur? Les larmes coulaient d'elles mêmes. Elles dévalaient le long de mes joues pour s'échouer dans mon cou. J'essuyai rapidement mes joues et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Je me redonnai un peu de constance et fit mon plus beau sourire à ma future belle soeur.

-Bella? Nous partons apporter les touches finales à la salle. Esmée a préparé du thé pour toi.

Je lui fis un sourire et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Les mains tremblantes je me servis une tasse de thé. Mes doigts étant complètement gelés, la chaleur que me transmettait la tasse me fit un bien fou. J'avalai une première gorgée, puis une seconde. J'entendis ma belle famille quitter la maison. Je soupirai. Un monstre. Voilà ce que je suis.

_Assise sur le palliasson devant la maison, je pleurais à chaude larmes. Les doigts enfoncés dans mes oreilles, je berçais mon petit corps d'avant en arrière. Pourquoi .. Pourquoi c'est MA famille qui éclate toujours en morceaux. Comme j'envie les autres. Leurs parents sont ensembles. Douze mois par année. Mon père lui n'est rarement avec nous plus que deux à trois mois d'affilé. Papa. _

_-Sors!, hurla ma mère. Tu ne vaux rien. On s'en sort tellement mieux sans toi! Tu n'est pas apte à t'en occuper Charlie! Elle mérite un père présent! Tu m'entends? PRÉSENT. Ce que tu n'est pas! _

_-Arrête de crier! Tu va la faire pleurer avec tes conneries ! Putain Renée! Essaie de comprendre!_

_-Essaie de comprendre? Charlie ça fait vingt ans que j'essaie de comprendre! Et tu sais quoi? La seule chose qui semble être compréhensible c'est que tu n'est toujours pas foutu de te rendre compte à quel point on a besoin de toi! La petite s'endort en pleurant Charlie! Elle crit ton nom! Elle voudrait appeller son papa! Mais non. Il ne faut pas appeler papa. Papa est ailleurs. Avec une autre. Charlie putain! On t'aime nous! On crève d'ennuie!_

_Dans un grand fracas, mon père devala les quelques marches qui menaient à l'extérieur de la maison, passa près de moi et s'enfuit._

_-Je suis désolé, m'avait-il murmuré._

_À quel point peut-on être désolé lorsqu'on choisit de vivre deux vies, de profiter de tout les avantages alors que les autres souffrent. _

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai perdu toute la confiance que j'avais en les hommes. Comment faire confiance à un homme alors que celui qui est sensé être le plus important n'est jamais présent? Je lui en veux. Tellement fort. Je sais qu'il m'a aimée. De toutes ses forces. Mais les blessures resteront. À jamais.

J'ai eu tellement.._trop_ d'histoires amoureuses. J'ai cherché l'affection d'un père dans les bras de tellement d'hommes, sans jamais rien trouver d'autre que de la déception.. et de la colère. J'ai eu une adolescence tourmentée. La drogue, le sexe, l'alcool. Tout y était. Puis, j'ai trouvé Edward. Au milieu d'une fête. Completement défoncée, j'ai essayé tellement fort de coucher avec lui. Il était tellement beau. Au fond de ses yeux verts j'y voyais tant de promesses. Mais il a résisté. J'ai crié. Frappé. Pleuré. Pour finir endormie au creux de ses bras. Le lendemain matin, je l'ai repoussé. Je suis partie en voleuse, sans l'écouter. Il a tenu bon. Il s'est accroché, et Dieu qu'il en a bavé. Je lui ai tout fait. J'ai couché ailleurs, je lui ai mentis, je lui ai volé de l'argent pour a ma drogue, et j'ai commis l'irréparable. Je l'ai blessé. Terriblement. Pourtant, il restait là. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert l'affection. Puis, par la suite, l'amour. J'ai enfin ressenti de l'amour. Il ne me forçait pas à l'embrasser. Ses bras autour de moi ne m'étouffaient pas. Ils me faisaient rêver. J'ai eu dù mal à me laisser complètement aller. Mais j'y suis parvenue. Et après quatre années d'archarnement, de demandes incessantes, je lui ai dis ''oui''. Au début, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait enfin la réponse qu'il attendait. Et c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Edward pleurer. Des larmes de joie que je me suis empressée d'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?

-Je penses-à toi, souris-je.

Edward glissa ses bras autour de moi, et embrassa délicatement mon épaule.

-Demain.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes. Demain. Moi, Isabella Swan, déchirée par la vie, j'allais épouser Edward Cullen, l'homme le plus formidable de la terre entière. Mon homme.

* * *

Assise face à ma coiffeuse blanche, mes doigts tremblaient au delà du possible. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieur depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Un regard furtif posé sur l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il ne me restait plus que trois heures. Plus que trois heures à souffrir. Et lorsque ce laps de temps sera écoulé, je serai une nouvelle moi. Une femme forte, une femme heureuse, une femmee comblée. Une Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Plus de Swan. Plus de petite fille esseulée, seule et cassée. J'esquissai un sourire à la reflexion de moi-même que le miroir m'offrait.

-Je serai heureuse. Enfin.

-Toc toc?

Je me retournai et souris. Jacob. Je me levai plus facilement que la plupart des autres mariées et me jettai dans ses bras. Il glissa ses bras autours de moi.

-Serres-moi fort Jake.

-Tout ira bien Bella. Tu sera heureuse, j'te le promet. J'te le jure. Edward fera tout pour. Il n'est pas Charlie. Bébé, cet homme t'aime. C'est un homme bon. Ne crains rien. Promis?

-Promis.

Les bras de Jake furent pendant très longtemps mon seul refuge. Comme j'en ai versé des larmes dans ces bras. Dans mes pires crises de panique, Jake était ma seule bouée de sauvetage. Il détestait Charlie. Jake a souvent pleuré en même temps que moi. Touché de mon malheur. Il me rassurait sur la vie que je menais. Lorsque j'en avais assez, lorsque je voulais mourir, il me redonnais espoir. Il me parlait de demain, il me parlait des années à venir, que j'allais attirer le plus bel homme que mon coeur méritait.

-J'ai si peur de tout gâcher, murmurai-je.

-Bébé, le mariage ne changera rien entre toi et Eward. Il ne changera que ton nom. Vous vivez déjà ensemble Bella. Vous avez déjà vécu les pires moments. Vous vous dirigez droit vers le meilleur. Cesses de t'en faire, et profites de cette journée. Tu es la plus belle des femmes aujourd'hui! Regardes-toi Bébé!

J'avançai doucement vers la glace. Mes cheveux étaient délicatement tirés vers l'arrière. Certaines mèches s'échappaient déjà pour encercler mon visage. Mes yeux étaient mis en valeur, mon teint était radieux. Mes lèvres pleines rosées. Ma poitrine relevée discrètement par le bustier de ma robe courte. La taille était cintrée et la robe s'évasait doucement vers mes genoux, grâce à une légère épaisseur de crinoline. Mes longues jambes étaient lisses et brillantes. Et pour finir, une délicate paire d'escapins blanc habillaient mes pieds.

-Je suis belle.

-Évidemment que tu l'es! Idiote!, me sourit Jake. Je t'aime! Si fort Bella!

-Moi aussi Jake! Merci pour tout. Tu es le meilleur. Tu es mon ange.

J'essuyai la larme qui glissa le long de sa joue. Je posai mon visage contre son torse et encerclai sa taille de mes bras. Il méritait mieux que moi. Son coeur était déjà réservé à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il devrait s'en rendre compte. Il allait devoir me laisser quitter son coeur, tôt au tard. Il ne pouvait rester accroché à moi. Il n'avait pas le droit de se rendre malheureux à ce point.

* * *

Je lissais le bas de ma robe avec mes mains moites lorsque ma belle soeur me tendit mon bouquet.

-Vas-y ma belle. Il t'attends.

-Merci Alice, souris-je faiblement.

Les mains tremblantes, j'aggripai le bras de Jake.

-Pête?

J'acquiessai. Une douce mélodie se fit entendre, jusque dans mon coeur. Mes pieds se mirent à avancer tout doucement. Mes mains seraient à la fois mon bouquet et le bras de Jake. Puis, j'apperçu enfin mon Edward. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il était là. Il voulait toujours de moi. Bien sûr qu'il m'aimait. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et je le vis essuyer une larme. Mon Edward. Ne pleure pas. J'ten pris.

-Edward, prononçai-je faiblement. Il y a bientôt cinq ans, tu es entré dans ma vie. Tu as tout changé. Tout s'est éclairçi. Tu a chassé mes malheurs au loin. Mes pires moments, tu les a vécus à mes côtés. Et je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez. Tu es celui que j'attendais. Dans ma chambre, le soir, je priais pour que mon prince charmant arrive. Et tu es arrivé Edward. Au moment où je ne voulais rien. Tu m'a montré ce que le marriage demandait. De la patience, de l'amour inconditionnel et surtout du temps. Tu m'a donné le meilleur de toi-même. Et aujourd'hui, je compte bien faire de même. Laisses-moi t'aimer. Laisses-moi prendre soin de toi. Je t'aime Edward. Depuis toujours et pour toujours. Tu es mon ange descendu du ciel, mon âme soeur.

J'essuyai mes propres larmes. Et c'est à ce moment là que mon coeur s'est vidé de toute rancoeur, de toute colère. J'ai regardé mon avenir en face et mes blessures du passé se sont estompées. J'avais la vie devant moi. La plus belle vie. Celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé.


End file.
